A Thunderous Mission
by ThatSkyWritingPony14
Summary: A hero. A dark past. A new villain. Enemies become allies. Is anything impossible? Kim discovers a new villain and her story is quite shocking. The past connects with the present. Join Kim, Ron, Rufus, and even Shego and Drakken as they work together to stop this new mischievous villain!
1. Moving On

**A Thunderous Mission**

A hero. A dark past. A new villain. Enemies become allies. Is anything impossible? Kim discovers a new villain and her story is quite shocking. The past connects with the present. Join Kim, Ron, Rufus, and even Shego and Drakken as they work together to stop this new mischievous villain!

**Why are there words here? (Why am I writing this?)**

Hello readers! I've been away from Fanfiction for a while but since I've noticed how much my writing has improved and I'm on my way to publishing a book, I've decided to publish two Fanfics to celebrate my Fanfiction Anniversary! Right now, you are reading the Kim Possible Fanfic the other one is Pokémon themed. Recently, I've watched Kim Possible over again and it's still my favorite Disney show just like it was when I was eight. When I first came on Fanfiction, I wrote Pokemon Fanfics. Therefore, I am celebrating the old and new by writing Fanfics and remembering the beginning of my writing steps.  
**  
Remember good criticism is ALWAYS accepted! I need to know what you readers think! I'm not going to get any better if you don't help out! Share your thoughts rather they are positive or negative! :)**  
**  
Now enjoy the Fic! I'll shut up now :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Moving On**

Friday July 20th, 1:30P.M  
Four Weeks after Kim's Graduation.  
Bueno Nacho, Middleton

Kim and Ron finally moved out of their homes and have just begun their life together. Ron now works part time at Smarty Mart from 12P.M to 4P.M during the day, and works the night shift at Bueno Nacho from 6:30P.M to 1:00A.M. Kim works at Smarty Mart as well from 12P.M to 6P.M but when she turns 22, she and Ron won't have to work as much. When Kim turns 22, she celebrates 10 years of being part of Global Justice's volunteer group. After 10 years of volunteer service, Kim is finally going to get paid for her help not to mention, it isn't a small paycheck. Hopefully by then, Kim and Ron would have some college degree of some sort. As for now, they live in an apartment fit for the two of them and of course, their pet Rufus, a naked mole rat.

Lucky for Kim and Ron, after working hard from Monday to Friday, they get to relax on the weekends. As usual, they always go to eat lunch at their favorite place, Bueno Nacho. "I can't believe this new place is going to have Bueno Nacho lose customers! Bueno Nacho is a classic!" Ron exclaimed as he handed Kim the flyer that advertised a new fast food restaurant.

"Well Ron, if you look at the food Taco Bell sells, there's defiantly more creativity in them." The red head explained.

"Oh boo! Creativity shmaytivity! Where's the originality? Bueno Nacho keeps it original!"

"They have Doritos soft tacos now and they come in Cool Ranch flavor now!" Kim placed the flyer down seeing her boyfriend and his pet disgusted. "Okay…Why don't you use your creativity to save Bueno Nacho?"

"I don't know K.P. Whatever happens, I hope I don't lose my job and this place means a lot to me, to us!"

"Oh I know Ron." The two leaned in closer to each other then suddenly, Kim's trademark ringtone went off. The two gave an annoyed look but Kim had to answer the call. "What's the sitch Wade?" Wade was now 14 years old. He began lifting weights in 6th grade and although he still is a little bit chubby, he slowly is losing fat and turning it into muscle. As usual, Kim spots him with old fashioned headphones and she could make out that he was listening to Dr. Dre. The teen developed a liking to rap music and recently he has had aspirations to become a rapper.

"Big news Kim, and it doesn't look good." Wade reported as he scrolled his computer with the mouse.

"Big and bad, how bad?" Kim asked.

"Really bad. Yori wants ya over ASAP. She says that someone broke in the school and stole Master Sensei's Book of Truths."

"Woah! You know I thought we installed extra security at that place that not even an insect could get in. I guess it didn't work." Ron said.

"I suppose our ride is-" Kim was interrupted by Wade.

"Already there. Good luck Kim." With that, Wade hung up and Kim and Ron boarded their helicopter that was parked outside Bueno Nacho.

Kim and Ron sat in the back seats of the helicopter as Rufus stood up in front checking out the view from the front window.

"Thanks for the ride Ms. Nicole!" Kim thanked her old enemy.

"Oh it's no problem Kim! Ever since I was zapped by the Attitudinator I've felt better than ever! It's going to be a long ride so hang tight!" Nikki Nicole hates being called Electronique now. When she was in prison she mastered her mechanic skill and once she got out, she began improving flight technology. Luckily before she got wired up crazy in the head, she got a degree in engineering which is why now she has the chance of doing so many things to help technology. She also managed to change her appearance so she doesn't look so evil anymore. She has brown hair now and her skin has completely changed from blue to peach. One would think she is a completely different soul. Kim sat back in her seat and glanced at Ron who looked lost in thought.

"Ron, you okay?" Kim asked as Ron shook his head snapping out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about that Attitudinator. I mean, what if Shego were to stay good too? I mean, would she and Drakken have moved on for the good? I mean, you saw how she was around Drakken on the day aliens invaded right?" Kim blinked. Since when does Ron think about stuff like that? He's usually carefree.

"Since when are you all serious like that all of a sudden?"

"I don't know I mean, we've known Shego and Drakken for a long time now and aren't you getting tired of having to face them most of the time? Just last week, even after we thought maybe Drakken and Shego settled down for a bit, we had to stop their plans again!"

"It does get old and I do think it's better if they'd just go on with normal lives but what could we do? Villains will be villains."

"I guess you're right K.P. I wonder though, maybe Shego and Drakken are jealous of us. I mean, even after our teamwork we did to save the world, they still went against us later on! Didn't they at least become one percent friendlier with us?"

"You know, not that you mention it that way, maybe something is keeping them from stopping what they are doing and that's why they keep bothering us and never change their dreams. Drakken still wants to take over the world and Shego…Shego… What's her goal in life? She's just there because her brothers annoyed her and she gets paid."

"Shego's just plain evil. She loves to see people getting hurt, like you. You know, like when you found out that Eric was playing ya, did ya see the big grin across her face when your heart was torn?"

"Shego can't be that cold, can she? I mean, everyone's innocent once in their life right?"

"Like you said, once a villain always a villain! I don't think it's possible for them to stop."

"Well, ya never know. Look at us."

"Yeah I think I better say this now Kim, but I don't feel like all this is real." There was a sudden silence as Kim's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like every day I wake up next to you I feel as if I'm still in a dream!"

"Ron! You're not worried that I'm gonna leave you right? Don't worry about stuff like that cause I'm not!" Poor Ron. Kim was probably the only person that made him feel like he has a purpose to live. He'd worry too much about the future about losing Kim for some reason. He'd sometime have his doubts but Kim always reassured him she would never leave him. Kim was way too dependent of his love and company now she doesn't know what she'd do without him.

"I'm sorry K.P." Their faces got closer to each other's and they had almost forgotten Nikki was there.

"Awww… Look at you two love birds! You two are childhood sweet hearts no? Maybe you should go get married in France it's a beautiful place!" Nikki suddenly spoke. Rufus smiled and squeaked in agreement. Kim and Ron blushed.

"Ahhh…We're not married yet or at least engaged." Ron replied.

"Then what are you two waiting for?" Nikki asked.

"We need time to settle down first. Besides, we're only 18! Maybe after college will be the time where we'll be able to get our lives going." Kim explained.

"Yeah. So how many hours until we arrive in Japan?" Ron changed the subject and Nikki turned to her GPS.

"About 15 hours and half!" She replied in her song like voice.

"Damn it! That's a really long time!" Ron exclaimed.

"Don't worry! I attached a HD flat screen TV so you two can watch movies!" Rufus ran over to Ron's lap as a flat screen TV came down between the back of the helicopter and the front. The TV blocked the front of the copter completely as a movie went on. Kim, Ron, and Rufus sat back and enjoyed the movie.

After watching so many movies such as: The Hunger Games, The Whole Lion King series, Underworld Awakening, Lilo & Stitch, Fireproof, Alpha and Omega, The Outsiders, and Avatar, and after getting sleep, finally Kim and Ron arrived at Japan!


	2. Sounds Like a Shego!

**Chapter 2 – Sounds like A Shego!**

Sunday July 22nd, 4:00P.M  
Yamanouchi Private Ninja school, Japan

After thanking Nikki once again, Kim and Ron go off to meet Yori. It was very quiet in the Ninja school. Sensei was nowhere in sight. Yori had told them that he went away because he needed to be alone for a while. Yori was left in charge to watch over the building along with the rest of the ninjas. "It is a great honor to have you in such a time of great need." Yori bowed down for the three of them and in return, they did the same.

"We're happy to help Yori. Now, tell us the whole story." Kim said.

"Last night when everyone was resting, we heard Sensei yelling. The security system was shut off and all cameras were found broken. He had gone off to use the restroom and he told us that someone had stolen his most favorite book, The Book of Truth." Yori explained.

"What did the book have in it? Anything secretive?" Ron asked.

"It was Sensei's words of wisdom. As you know Sensei isn't getting any younger, he was thinking of handing the book to me so I may take his place. However, now that someone has stolen this book, Sensei's heart is broken and so is the rest of schools'."

"Could you take us to the crime scene so we can scan the area?" Kim asked.

"Yes, with great honor Mrs. Stoppable." Yori began to lead them through the building.

"It's still Possible." Kim informed.

"Still? Forgive me, I thought you two were already married."

"Yeah well, you're not the only one." Ron added.

"Then that is destiny speaking saying you two are right for each other. Here is the crime scene." Yori slid a door open and it lead to the library. Many books were on shelves. Then there was broken glass on the floor that once protected Sensei's most prized book. Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and immediately called for Wade.

"Wade, I need you to scan this area for footprints and fingerprints or whatever else a thief lays around." She found Wade in his Pj's giving off a yawn.

"On it Kim! Scanning in progress!" The boy said as he shook off his sleep. A laser shot out of the Kimmunicator and scanned the area. In seconds, Wade finished scanning the area. "Alright Kim I scanned the area. Now you can do a search for clues and I'll get back to you with any prints I find."

"Please and thank you!" Kim put away her device and Ron, Rufus, and her began a search. Yori stood back and watched for a second.

"I will be outside in case the thief returns." She turned to exit.

"Wait Yori! Is there anything else here of value to rob?" Kim asked.

"Only Sensei knows the hidden treasures in this building. I am sorry."

"It's alright." Yori then left as the three looked around the area. Kim's eyes then met a white small piece of paper folded up under a book on top of a table. "Ron look!" Kim exclaimed as she opened the piece of paper and read it outloud.

_Dear Finder,_  
_My words are good here but they won't get any kinder._  
_I stole a book but look, I will return it okay?_  
_When you hurt me it burned._  
_For your friendship, I yearned._  
_This rhyme was fine with no curses,_  
_but next time it will be like a robber stealing a lady's purses._  
_Twiddle, twiddle goes your mind._  
_Follow this mystery and see what you find._  
_By Anonymous (For Now)_

"Sweet poetry! You know at least this thief has got talent! What's this poem trying to say though?" Ron asked as Kim read the peom over in her head.

"You hurt me and it burned, for your friendship I yearned…Sounds like she was lonely. Sadly, this was typed. If it was hand written Wade could have easily matched the handwriting." Suddenly, Rufus began squeaking.

"Over here! Hey! Over here!" He squeaked as Kim and Ron ran over to the naked pink creature. He stood near a piece of black cloth. Kim picked it up and examined it. Both she and Ron were left in thought.

"Kim, remember when you were saying that Shego can't be that cold?" Ron asked.

"Ron, you don't think Shego wrote that poem do you? If she did, I think I know why she'd turn evil. Also, this black cloth might have belonged to Shego's suit. Besides, who else would have thought to knock out the security system first?"

"Sounds like a Shego!" Ron exclaimed as his pet climbed back into his pocket and gave off little agreeing squeaks. Kim took out her Kimmunicator and dialed for Wade.

"Wade! Uhhh…Wade?" Wade had fallen asleep on his keyboard but he slowly woke up and gave a yawn.

"Sorry Kim, I fell asleep while checking the prints." He apologized.

"Don't worry about that now. New task, I need you to locate where Shego might be." The teenaged boy yawned again and nodded.

"Okay Kim. Here, she's in New York in a Howard Johnson Hotel. Room 320 to be exact but shouldn't you wait until it's night time there? It'll be daytime here."

"No. I need to catch her by surprise. File me a ride Wade! And please don't make it a helicopter! Even with the movies on I could still hear the sounds of that thing not to mention my body is soar!"

"Are you sure? Electronique made that helicopter solar powered to go green and all. She also wanted to use it on the first mission she helped you with."

"Wade, I appreciate the go green and all but tell her to use it for shorter distance missions and her name's Nikki."

"Alright then, I'll call _Nikki_ and tell her to send you a better ride."

"Please and thank you!"


	3. In Debt

**Chapter 3 – In Debt**

Sunday July 22nd, 4:35P.M  
Yamanouchi Private Ninja school, Japan

After Kim had explained to Yori about the small investigation, Yori promised she would tell Sensei as soon as possible and she wished both Kim and Ron luck. Minutes later, their ride had arrived. This time it was a solar powered jet that could travel faster than the speed of sound and could carry up to six people. Nikki had designed it herself of course and in her opinion it was her best invention yet. After being a clear distance away from the school and high in the air, they broke the sound barrier and what used to be a 15 hour ride before, was now completed in less than 50 minutes. They slowed down after a bit and landed perfectly in the New York airport.

Sunday July 22nd 5:15A.M  
New York Airport (Not to Far from Shego's hotel)

"Thanks for the ride Nikki!" Kim thanked. She was glad the trip finished fast so she could avoid a really bad jet lag.

"Sure thing kids! Next time just tell me when you want the ride to be short!" Nikki began to take off as Ron stretched himself out.

"Next time make the ride short and slow. My legs are still kind of shaking from the intense speed." Ron complained.

"Can't have the good without the bad kiddo! Adieu!" Nikki said as she began to get ready for a lift off. Kim watched the plane break the sound barrier once it was in the air. Then, they exited the airport and took a taxi to Shego's hotel.

They entered the hotel and entered it like they were already checked in. They weren't trespassing or anything, they were just doing their job. They took the elevator to the 3rd floor and found room 320. Kim had a plan already set on how to enter the room and ambush Shego.

"Here's the plan, we knock, she opens, you push the door, and I tackle. Got it?" Kim whispered.

"Yeah but, what if Shego doesn't open the door? I mean, it is only five in the morning." Ron noted.

"Ron! It will work!" With a nod from Ron, Kim gave a hard knock on the door and Ron already had his hands on it. Kim knocked a little more and then got into her attack stance. Seconds later, an exhausted Shego opened the door.

"How may-" Kim acted fast and gave Shego no time to even blink.

"Give it up Shego! You stole The Book of Truth!" Shego struggled underneath Kim's grasp but she calmed down for a bit. She was baffled.

"What? What book of truth? Listen Kimmie, I may steal stuff but I didn't steal a dumb book." Kim loosened her grasp causing Shego to push her off of her. They both got up.

"You're lying! I found this and this at the crime scene!" Kim pulled out the black cloth and the piece of paper and handed it to Shego. Shego read the poem in her head and cocked an eyebrow at Kim.

"I didn't write this! Since when do you think I write that good?"

"Okay...What about the cloth?"

"Kimmie, black may be one of my colors, but since when do I leave stuff like this at crime scenes?" Kim was starting to have doubts but who else could have done this crime? Here Kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked.

"Uhhh…Kim, I think you got the wrong person. I managed to retrieve some of the video from the school and I managed to catch a figure sneaking into it. You got one thing right though, the person is a woman but she's not really slender like Shego is. Also, Shego's hair is defiantly longer and she doesn't tie it on missions. I also looked at the prints, while they are similar Shego's, the shoe print is 4 sizes bigger than Shego's."

"You said the footprints are similar right?"

"Yeah, probably someone wanted you to think it was Shego or they could probably have an outfit similar to her's. She was wearing a cape so that's a little different."

"Oh alright. Thanks Wade." Kim hung up as she saw Shego smirking trying to hold back a laugh.

"So Shego isn't the one that committed the crime? You know, I really thought she did." Ron said and Rufus backed him up.

"Well, well, well, Kimmie! It looks like you ruined my vacation, _again_! Last time I had to help you so you're still in my debt. Now you're in it again!" Shego's hands began to glow and Kim stepped back slightly embarrassed.

"We-We're sorry! Who else could have planned a robbery like that so easily though?" Kim wondered.

"That's your job to find out. Now get out before your jet lag gets spread over to me!" Shego shooed Kim and Ron out of her room and closed the door behind them. If it wasn't Shego, who could it be?


	4. The Dark Past

**Chapter 4 – Green is for your Fire, but what does Black Represent? (The Dark Past)**

Sunday July 22nd, 9:30A.M  
Mr. & Mrs. Possible's House, Middleton

Kim and Ron returned back to their hometown by taking a train from New York to Go City then Go City to Middleton. They decided to stay at Kim's house since it was time for Kim to tell her parents all the news. After an explanation the two went to sleep while Rufus remained starring out the window daydreaming. Slowly his drowsiness became stronger and he went to sleep.

At around 1:30 in the afternoon, they woke up to the doorbell. Kim exhumed herself from Ron's arms and went to go see who it was but her mother had already answered the door. It was Shego! "Listen Mrs. Possible, I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm just her because your daughter is in my debt and if she doesn't pay me soon it won't be pretty." Kim heard Shego argue.

"Shego! What are you doing here?" Kim asked as her mother let Shego pass.

"You're still in your mission clothes? I thought you'd go to bed for the day. I was about to turn and leave since I really don't need anything." Shego took a quick at Kim and Kim shot her an annoyed look.

"Then why are you here?" Kim asked.

"Cause one, your still in my debt. Two, okay I know I'm on vacation but Drakken asked me to ask your dad for a second chance about going to college." They sat on the living room sofa as Kim's mom continued watching TV.

"Wait what? Drakken to college? Isn't he ol-"

"He's only 35! The scar and skin and not getting much sleep makes him look like he's older. Besides, he just wants to show his old professor that he's worth that degree by retaking the final test." It was quiet for a bit. Kim tried reading Shego's mind. For some reason it felt as if she was defending him.

"Are you defending him?"

"No!" Mrs. Possible and Kim looked at Shego. Shego glanced at both of them and then gave a sigh. "Listen, Drakken isn't getting any younger and he really wanted to take over the world but he kept failing and now he wants to get that degree."

"Getting that degree back will be hard. I could ask my husband if he could do something but it won't be big. It's going to take a long time for people to gain Drakken's trust again." Kim's mother noted.

"Where's dad anyways?" Kim asked.

"He went off to fetch some groceries. Shego, why don't you stay for dinner and we'll have a chat about it?" Kim's mother suggested.

"I guess, sure why not. Really isn't my business but Drakken would at least show some extra gratitude." Kim's mother gave a nod and silence fell for a bit. Suddenly Kim spoke up.

"Shego, is it alright if I talk to you outside privately?" Kim turned to her mother and she gave a nod. Then she turned back to Shego waiting for an answer.

"Make it quick I got some things to do." Shego replied and the two girls walked outside and stood in the driveway.

"What's this all of a sudden with Drakken and college?" Kim asked.

"I told you, he wanted to change for a difference." Shego replied.

"Why now or why does he want to change for the better all of a sudden? I don't know if he could accomplish anything big at this age."

"Yes he can! At least I think he can." Shego looked away. It was starting to become a little clear to Kim that Shego might be hiding something.

"Shego, are hiding something?"

"Why would I be hiding something and why are you making these assumptions all of a sudden?" Suddenly Kim grabbed Shego's shoulders and slammed her violently against the garage doors.

"Answer my question first and stop defending Drakken!"

"I'm not defending him I'm just here to help him out!"

"I thought you were on vacation and you still didn't answer my question!"

"Shut the fuck up!" It fell silent. Kim couldn't believe it but she thought she saw tears building up in Shego's eyes. Shego turned her back towards Kim and tried recovering. Kim placed a hand on her shoulder but Shego pushed it away.

"Okay, maybe I was being a little too rough on ya. Weird huh? You're usually the one using force to get answers. What's up?" Kim asked in a much calmer voice. Shego faced Kim again and it looked like she recovered.

"Drakken's regretting he ever turned evil. He keeps wishing that he had finish college back then and he would have never gotten into the mess he is in now. He now sees that he's 35 which is about five years younger than your dad but he sees that your dad has a great life. He has a family of his own, a daughter who's a hero and now establishing her own life. Drakken's just been really upset."

"Sorry if I'm wrong, but why are you being affected by this?" It was silent again and for a moment Kim thought Shego was going to be sincere but she thought about for a bit. There's no way Shego would be sincere with her enemy. "Wait, let me ask you something else. What are you going to do in your life?" Shego looked shocked. Kim was upset. Usually Shego had great comebacks but what was happening to her now?

"Kim, let me tell ya a story. I've told no one yet so don't go spreading."

"I won't." Very rarely does Shego ever go into deep topics about her private life and if Shego ever did, it would be serious and Kim would never spread word about it.

"When I was 16, I had a very great friend. She was always there for me even after everyone else backed down. I even helped her at times and she was the best friend I could ever have. However, something changed that year. We drifted ourselves apart and I started hanging out with new people and a few of my aquittances. Ashley and I began to talk less and at that time, I really didn't notice it but she was hurting inside really badly. All she needed too was someone to come up and at least ask how's her life but we got into a really bad argument back then…."

**_Flashback_**  
Shego: Age 16, 6:30P.M  
Go City, Park Number 3

"Why aren't you listening to me? I do care about you!" Shego yelled.

"Then why do hang with other people and make time for everyone else but me? We're true friends aren't we supposed to stick together?" Ashley yelled back.

"You're just jealous! No wonder why you didn't have any friends back then when you were a kid. You were a little weird back then and I honestly didn't want to be friends with you! However, somehow I started to care but for you for what? This?"

"What happened to those days when we hanged out together? You're not yourself anymore!"

"Yes I am! Things just aren't going your way. You want everything to be perfect and your own way!" Shego slapped her former friend across the face and she gave a growl from the impact.

"No I don't! I don't expect anyone to be perfect! I just want to us to stop fighting and to be like we were before but you make time for everyone but me!" Ashley threw a punch with her right fist at Shego's jaw and Shego began to bleed. "If this is the way our friendship is going to be then I want out of it!"

"If anyone wants to talk to me they come to me!"

"Do you realize how selfish you just sounded? You see, that's who your friends are. Your friends are your servants and you're the queen making sure you're always better than anyone! I'm fucking tired of this! I'm not your friend anymore!" It was silent for a while as tears built up in both of the girls' eyes.

"Who are you calling selfish? I'm not selfish! You're avoiding everything I say when I say I care about you!" Shego angrily tackled Ashley to the ground as the two broke out into a small brawl. Ashley punched Shego's face multiple times trying to get Shego off of her. She brought a punch under Shego's chin causing her to bleed after she bit her tongue. Ashley punched Shego in head and just when Shego was about to deliver a punch, Ashley got the chance to catch Shego off balance and hammer arm Shego off her. Ashley stood up and so did Shego who had an aching and bleeding jaw. Shego was unbalanced though and as much as Ashley wanted to help her keep balance, she didn't.

"The words you say to me are all fiction until you prove it to me. I gave you a chance before when you thought I hated you since we didn't talk much for three months. I was all important to that one day and then what? You just went back to the same thing the next. It's over. Our friendship is over!" Ashley turned but Shego wouldn't let her leave without a good fight. Shego pounced on her from behind and punched her several times in the jaw and gut. Ashley elbowed her in the jaw, the side that wasn't bleeding and caused Shego to cry in pain. The two got up again.

"Fuck you! I hate you! This is pathetic! It's over! It's over! It's over! There's much I want to do to hurt you right now but…but…Fuck you! Okay?" Shego began crying and Ashley soon was about to do the same. "You don't care about others. You only care about yourself! It's over!" Ashley began to cry but she tried keeping a strong voice.

"I do care about others for your information! I always make sure everyone else is comfortable before me! Bye! The fighting is over!" Ashley began to walk backwards still keeping her eyes on Shego.

"Bye! Have fun in you new home town!" Shego called back as her knees sank to the ground.

"Why are you still here! I said bye!"

"Why are you still here? Bye!" With that, Ashley ran off and soon Shego did too. Shego had lost Ashley forever and she was moving to a new town. Shego however, felt like she lost nothing.

**_End Flashback_**

Shego began crying and punched the garage door with each of her fists. "Fuck! Why didn't I know what she was trying to tell me! I lost everyone! I had no one to talk to! Everyone just left! I never had a friend like her! I couldn't tell anyone my emotions because I didn't have anyone I fully trusted! Fuck!" Kim's eyes widened. Never before had she'd seen Shego act this way. Kim was left speechless. Shego then spoke up, her voice was almost quiet though. "Ever since then my heart was never fully repaired. I'd always stay home reading or studying or just being on the computer wasting time. I wanted to be a psychiatrist. I wanted to help teens know where they should go or how they should solve their problems. Sometimes I'd think maybe Ashley would wind up in my office but not even that. Instead, I became evil. I wanted no one but myself. I left everything and searched for employment under something injustice. I didn't want to continue my education because I didn't have the faith to do it. I gave up. Drakken paid me good though but now I'm going to lose my job if Drakken gets back into the whole good guy thing! And on top of-" Kim cut her off.

"Shego calm down! Just calm down for a minute." Kim squeezed Shego's shoulders and couldn't believe what was happening, still. Was this what made Shego so rough and cold? Why would Shego fight though? Did it help her relieve stress? Green was the color of Shego's fire, that helped Kim remember why Shego would dress in green most of the time. It was her superpower and Shego developed a liking to it. Black however, maybe it symbolized evil or maybe Shego's dark past.


	5. New News and Suspects

**Chapter 5 – New News and Suspects**

Sunday July 22, 1:45P.M  
Mr. & Mrs. Possible's House, Middleton

Kim and Shego just stood there with their backs against the garage door. Shego was still trying to recover and Kim was thinking of something good to say. Is this what made Shego evil and cold hearted? Kim thought about the time Shego was good. She remembered that Shego was about to say something but thanks to Ron's clumsiness she never got to say it. "Shego, when you were good, what did you want to say to me before you turned bad again?" Kim asked.

"Huh? Oh I don't know. I actually don't know if I really was going to mean it anyways but I did feel alive for a bit when I was good. It was a long time since I did those type of stuff with a good friend." Shego replied.

"Was I replacing Ashley?"

"Maybe. I did feel as if I should move on because Ashley probably has too. Once I turned to normal though I got back to having the same regret." Shego rubbed her temple. Kim was also starting to headache trying to focus on the information given to her and she also was fighting off the jet lag that was coming back. "Anyways, I gotta go. What time is dinner?" Shego began to walk up to her black Nissan Roadster.

"Wait Shego! Be here around 6:50 and one more question, has Drakken been the only closest person you've been to?" It went silent. Shego turned to Kim.

"The reason why I was so protective when you were about to call Drakken old, is because I actually think I like him and people always talk about our age difference. It pisses me off." Shego began to walk away leaving Kim shocked even more. Shego sat in her car and turned on its engine. "Don't tell anyone I said that either!" Shego yelled and then drove off.

Kim went back inside and saw that Ron and her mother were having a discussion. Kim let them talk and she quietly went upstairs to her old room. She looked at the piece of paper sitting on her desk. She picked it up and read the poem again.

_Dear Finder,_  
_My words are good here but they won't get any kinder._  
_I stole a book but look, I will return it okay?_  
_When you hurt me it burned._  
_For your friendship, I yearned._  
_This rhyme was fine with no curses,_  
_but next time it will be like a robber stealing a lady's purses._  
_Twiddle, twiddle goes your mind._  
_Follow this mystery and see what you find._  
_By Anonymous (For Now)_

Kim's mind did feel like it was going twiddle, twiddle. She wondered for a moment then looked at the 3rd and forth line of the poem.

_When you hurt me it burned._  
_For your friendship, I yearned._

No way. Could the thief possibly be Shego's old friend? No way. It can't be. Someone else could have had the same friend problem. Although this one really relates to Shego's story. Shego would have reacted though if this was her old friend's poem or at least something she would write. Then there's the black cloth. A shady thief huh? Kim wondered if maybe Shego's old friend would have the reputation to turn evil. Villains always have their reason for going bad. Kim picked up her Kimmunicator and dialed Monique's number. She needed to check up on her.

"Hey girlfriend! Whatchu been up to lately?" Monique answered in a cheery voice.

"I think I have a new villain on my hands that leaves behind black cloth and poetry after its injustice." Kim informed.

"No way! Do tell!"

"Well I could read you the poem." Kim reread the poem to Monique and she could hear Monique snap her fingers.

"That's a good poem and it reminds me of the problem Bonnie had with Cindy, her best friend!" Kim's eyes widened.

"I never knew Bonnie had a best friend, and a real one. What happened?"

"Well, Cindy was in a different town and I heard rumor that they were arguing about not communicating for a while. Bonnie was always the one starting the conversation and Cindy often hung around her new friends and never put the time in to talk to Bonnie. Bonnie was so pissed off!"

"Why didn't I hear any of this?"

"You know we never talk about what goes on in school. Anyways, why don't you come work at Club Banana again? The person who stole your spot got kicked out for being late."

"Really? Well I could try to go for part time at Smarty Mart and Part Time at Club Banana. So I'm thinking now, you think maybe Cindy or Bonnie could have committed the crime?"

"What exactly was the crime?"

"A book was stolen from the Ninja school in Japan."

"A book? You think Bonnie would fly all the way to Japan just to get a book? I know she won't but I don't know about Cindy."

"Oh well, I'll keep her on the suspect list. So you don't know where she lives or anything?"

"Sorry Kim, if I did I would tell ya. I gotta go now, managers been glancing at me for a while. Bye!"

"Bye!" Kim hung up and gave a sigh. She walked over to her old desk and grabbed a piece of filler paper. On it she wrote "Suspect List" big on the top margin and then took up two lines for each of her suspects names. "Ashley" was suspect one and "Cindy" was suspect two. She also added "Bonnie" just in case. Looks like Kim was going to have to do something she never wanted to. Call Bonnie.


	6. Kitty

**Chapter 6 – Kitty**

Sunday July 22, 2:00P.M  
Mr. & Mrs. Possible's House, Middleton

After hesitating for a bit, Kim picked up the Kimmunicator and looked for Bonnie's number on Facebook and called her. After about five rings, the phone went straight to Bonnie's voicemail. "Hey Bonnie, it's me Kim. I really didn't want to make this call but I need your help. Please call me back." Kim hung up and plumped herself on her bed with the Kimmunicator. Suddenly, Ron walked in the room.

"What's up KP? You don't look too good." Ron asked as he sat down on the bed.

"It's nothing. Just jet lag and I'm wondering about who might be this new thief." Kim sat up.

"Don't worry KP I'm sure we'll find em! Just relax and lets just take our mission clothes off already!" Ron began to remove his shirt but suddenly Kim's Kimmunicator went off again. It was Wade, not Bonnie. Ron put his shirt down.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked.

"Go City's park number 4, someone released some rabid pit bull and they're controlling it!" Wade informed.

"Who?"

"Some crazy western guy. His name is Buck Evans but people know him as Bunkaroo. He recently got out of jail for committing lots of crimes like illegal rooster fights, dog fights, and drunk driving." Wade displayed the picture of the man. He had a dirty blonde mustache with a few strands of white and he was almost balled.

"Since when has he been in jail? I think that's enough for a life sentence."

"He went there when he was 20 and spent 70 years there."

"Whoa! You know, I think that guy needs mental help!" Ron exclaimed.

"Did you get us our ride?" Kim asked

"Yep. It's not Nikki though. It's Shego. She was about to head over to Go City and she heard that over the radio. She's how I found out about this before it was posted on your web." Wade replied.

"Alright Wade. Thanks." Kim, Ron, and Rufus headed towards the door. "Going on a mission mom! Be back!"

"Be careful Kimmie! Be home before dinner!" The three closed the door behind them and in minutes, Shego had arrived.

Shego drove really fast. So fast Kim wondered if she ever got speeding tickets in the past.

"What made you want to help all of a sudden?" Kim asked.

"Don't ask just appreciate. I'm not doing this cause I want to." Shego replied.

"I thought you had things to do." Kim smirked at Shego and even if Shego was focused on the road, she could still see Kim smirking from the corner of her eye.

"Knock off with the smart remarks Kimmie! Don't forget you still owe me!"

"Shego, I was wondering, why are you such a different person when you're on vacation?" Ron asked.

"I'm not different! You guys are seriously annoying the crap out of me! Shut up or I won't help you!" Shego snapped.

"SHEGO LOOK OUT!" Kim yelled. In a blink of an eye, Shego smashed her foot on the brake as soon as she saw a small black and white kitten crossing the road. Everyone's eyes shut and cars behind them, went around them. Shego was the first to get out of the car to find the kitten scarred to death, shaking.

"I'm so sorry little fella! Please tell me you're okay, oh please tell me you're okay!" Shego went to pick up the kitten but he got up and snapped at her. He stood on his two feet and looked like he was ready to bite. He had a white belly and the bridge of his nose and his snout were white along with the tips of his paws. His cat green eyes glared at Shego.

"Stoppen Sie Ihr Idioten! Laufen über eine arme Kätzchen sind Sie? Sieh dich an! Sie die grüne Haut ein, was bist du Shrek?" Shego, Kim, Ron, and even Rufus cocked an eye brow at the kitten in confusion. The kitten gave a sigh. "I said, who the hell do you think you are? I'm just a kitten who was nearly killed because of you Shrek! Look at you and your green skin just driving by fast like an idiot!" **(A/N: That is not the direct translation it's just a little rephrased.) **

"I'm sorry! I really didn't mean-"

"No one means it when they know they did wrong! Listen, I was born in Germany and most of my grandparents from way back have seen Nazis take down so many Jews, it's said isn't it? And you know what all the Nazis said to the Jews that were still alive? We never mean to hurt you, we are just helping the world! Haha! You see, what you are saying is stupid! Then I went to Scotland after me parents died, cause I was sick and tired of having my family being in Germany. I wanted to explore! So I got me self on a boat with imports when I was a wee kitten and went to Scotland. I was always the best pick of the litter. I was stronger, smarter, and the most greatest cat ever born in my family. Even my momma said that!"

"Listen kitten, you're here now and wait- how did you get to this place?" Shego asked as Kim and Ron stood back amazed how Shego actually had the patience to put up with the kitten.

"By boat how stupid are ye? Baka! Oh that's not German, that's Japanese. I picked it up somehow even though I never learned Irish before while in Scotland. Heehee! Now let me ride this stupid car and take me in as your...ah...your pet. Yes." The kitten hopped in the car and once everyone recovered from the events they carried on again. Focusing on the mission.

The ride seemed to last forever. The kitten wouldn't stop talking and kept cracking jokes. Most of the jokes were funny though and Kim, Ron, and Rufus tried holding back their laughs. Shego focused on the road and whatever else was on her mind. They took the subway to Go City and they had finally arrived there and the kitten quiet down a bit. It sat on Shego's shoulder and despite Shego being completely annoyed by it before, she accepted it.


	7. Trouble

**Chapter 7 – More Trouble**

Sunday July 22, 2:35P.M  
Park Number 4, Go City

The sight was horrifying of the dog. Kim spotted the old man in a tree laughing away as people screamed in fear. The dog wasn't biting anyone. However, even if the dog was rabid, the man was controlling its mind which could be counted as some type of animal cruelty. "Woo! And I thought Shrek here was crazy!" The kitten commented.

"Would you quit calling me Shrek? I got a name you know!" Shego snapped and looked at the kitten that was now sitting on her head.

"I'm sorry sweetie! What was your name again?"

"Shego." There was silence for a few seconds and then the kitten began cracking up.

"Shego? Where you go? Or don't tell me that's your nickname because you are a Go-Go Dancer at a striper's club-"

"What the fuck you furball!" Shego ignited her hands and the kitten seemed to cower into Shego's hair.

"Oh my goodness! What are you a devil?" Shego gave a sigh and placed the kitten on the ground.

"Wait here and don't move! Come on Kim, and of course you and your rodent!" Kim, Ron, and Rufus nodded and left the kitten sitting on the ground.

Shego went to control the dog since she had a better chance of avoiding a rabies infection. Kim went to take care of the criminal and Ron and Rufus watched out for them. Shego ran up to the dog and punched him in the mouth. Her flames weren't that hot to cause the dog to get burned but they weren't cold either. The dog whimpered and she could see the dog struggle against its own thoughts and the ones being controlled. Shego glanced at the corner of her eye that Kim was battling the old man and to her surprise, he fought pretty well. That, or he probably took some drugs and steroids to avoid any pain in his bones. Shego tackled the dog down and he struggled. Poor thing, he had to be put down now since the rabies infection was really bad. Foam was dripping from its mouth and onto the grass. Shego was disgusted. While Shego never really knew that much about animals, her old friend taught her all kinds of things. Her old friend had also recommended she read a couple of books about 12-15 year old kids who were vet volunteers. Shego learned a lot from them. _'Why am I thinking about her again? She's moved on and you should do the same!' _Shego thought. Suddenly, she heard the kitten yelling.

"Shego I brought help! They take care of the dog, your friends are in trouble!" Shego looked in the kitten's direction and saw animal control cops running towards her. They took care of the dog and Shego quickly ran to help Kim and Ron. The man had a gun pointed at Kim's head and Ron stood a couple of feet from them. It looks like the man, Buck, was using the _you move and I shoot her_ trick. Shego powered up her fire power and ran around the scene and hid in the bushes, making sure the man's back was facing her. Then Shego heard the kitten again. Oh no! He was walking towards Buck! Shego bit her lip nervous like never before. "Hey look! Down here! I'm a talking cat bitch! Wait a minute, you're not a female dog because female dogs are much more beautiful than you. Eh hem, you cunt!" The man cursed at the kitten and aimed the gun towards it and Shego took the chance and fired at the man's back leaving the worst burn all over his back. He yelled and Shego went to check up on everyone.

"Is everyone alright?" Shego asked.

"Shego you saved my girlfriend!" Ron said.

"Shego you saved me!" Kim said at the same time Ron spoke. They both hugged her and even the kitten joined in, along with Rufus.

"Shego is not Shrek or Go-Go dancer. Shego is a goddess that has nice fiery hands!" The kitten said.

"Uh huh uh huh!" Rufus squeaked.

"It was nothing." The police came to evaluate the scene and clean it up. Shego had left by then and went to a pet store nearby with the kitten. She picked up some canned food called EVO for cats and tried picking out a collar. "What do you want? Army blue or green? Or this black and green striped collar? That's my favorite." The kitten sat in the shopping cart like he was a baby.

"No! I don't want a collar. My name is Otokonoko. It means "baby boy" in Japanese."

"You mean you already had an owner?"

"Yes but, she passed away. Old Asian lady, known her for a long time." It was quiet for a while.

"When did you meet her?"

"She was traveling with her son in Scotland and she picked me up. Had a heart attack."

"Oh…I'll keep your name then but don't you want a collar just to you know, feel homed?"

"Make it the stripes."

"Okay!" Shego threw the collar in the cart and the two finished shopping.

When Shego got out of the store she bumped into and a blonde haired lady. "I'm sorry." Shego said.

"It was my fault, I'm sorry. I wanted to congratulate you on saving those two teens back there. I haven't seen so much bravery since the reign of SkyShadow." Shego placed the shopping bags on a bench that stood near the pet shop building. Otokonoko jumped on the bench and stretched out.

"SkyShadow?"

"Yes, why being here in Go-City I think you would have known. Ahhh SkyShadow, the bravest ninja the Shadow Clan ever had. Too bad she left after being in it for about four years. We loved it when she was there. She was very kind. She helped solve lots of crimes around here, why it was her hometown. Did I tell you she wrote the most beautifullest poems?" Shego's eyes widened and she remembered the poem Kim showed her.

"Did she now? I'm into poetry a little bit do you know any poems by heart?"

"Well, there's this one poem she wrote about friendship, it was a recipe poem. I believe it said something like _one table spoon of kindness_ or _a cup of love_…Something like that. Now I'm sorry, I gotta go buy some food for my old cat Muffin. Nice meeting you!" The green eyed woman entered the shop and Shego waved to her. This is a really great suspect for Kim to hear about!


	8. Darker Secrets

**Chapter 8 – Darker Secrets**

Sunday July 22, 3:15P.M  
Park Number 3, Go City

Everyone took a walk to the park were Shego last seen her friend. They walked around and Ron and Rufus were snacking on Taco Bell's four cheese roll. Surprisingly, they weren't complaining that it wasn't Bueno Nacho. "So this is where you two fought?" Kim asked.

"Never came here ever again until today. Too many memories and I found a suspect for ya." Shego replied.

"Who?"

"I bumpd into this lady and she was telling me about this ninja girl named SkyShadow. She said she loved writing poems. She wrote a poem about friendship so I got suspicious." Kim took out the filler paper with Suspect names on it and she added SkyShadow on the list.

"I got her down. What else did you learn?"

"She used to be a hero around Go City for about four years. She also was part of the Shadow Clan which is I assume a good clan."

"Wait a minute, maybe her clan was enemies with the Yamanouchi clan back in Japan!" Kim snapped her fingers thinking maybe she found a great lead for the mystery.

"That's the clan with the missing book right?"

"Yep! Ron, get over here!" Ron ran up to Kim and Rufus traveled in his pocket. Since everyone stopped walking, Otokonoko took the chance and climbed up to Shego's shoulder again.

"What's up K.P?" Ron asked.

"Shego found a suspect and I think it actually leads us somewhere. She used to be part of this ninja clan called The Shadow Clan. I was thinking maybe there's a relation to the Yamanouchi Clan between the two."

"Well, I don't want to fly to Japan again. Can we save it for tomorrow night Kim? Yori might know that answer." Kim picked up a little sadness in Ron's voice. She frowned.

"Ummm…Shego, is it alright if you give Ron and I a couple of minutes?"

"Hm? Oh sure thing princess. Otoko and I will just be around the swings."

"Okay. Thank you." The group split up and Kim walked with Ron out of the park and to a nearby bar and ordered two Cokes. "Ron, you're showing me the worried side of you again."

"I don't know Kim. I just don't feel right when you're around Shego, I mean, she's a different being!"

"Ron, you're not becoming jealous are? Listen, Shego's been through a rough time and please understand this, I'm trying to make her move on."

"Move on? What do you mean move on? Kim, when she's around you're all around her! I'm just the background."

"Ron, don't say that! You know I love you. Many things could happen but I'll always be near you!" Kim took a sip from her Coke as Ron crossed his arms.

"Yeah well, I don't know. I could easily be replaced."

"No you can't Ron! You're the only guy in the universe that's right for me and I just know it! It's almost like the time when Monique and I became friends. Remember you thought we were going to drift apart? Ron, I felt guilty. You know I care for you and I show it to you every day. Ron, we always wind up together no matter what! Let's see, we're best friends, we're mission partners and your my boyfriend! We've been together for a long time! Have I once left your side or gave up on you?"

"No but, I don't know. I honestly don't know Kim." It fell silent for a while.

"Ron, are you hiding something?" There was another silence.

"Kim, I wasn't clean before." Kim's eyes widened not sure what her boyfriend meant by not being clean.

"What do you mean?"

"I've sniffed cocaine in the past. Remember when I won so much money and got a diamond ring bigger than an apple?"

"Yeah…What about that time?"

"Yeah well, Bonnie took me out to some place and some other classmates were sniffing coke. I didn't want to do it but in order for me to stay cool, I did. Then, when you went out with Eric, I wanted to sniff coke again so badly!" Kim's mouth dropped and she didn't know if what she was hearing was fiction or real.

"R-Ron your clean now aren't you?"

"I've been resisting the urge and now every time you leave me alone for a while I could only think of sniffing coke to escape." It was quiet again as Kim thought of something to say.

"Ron, did you ever have a long period of loneliness or have something else really bad happen?" It was quiet again as both of them finished their Cokes.

"Honestly, I was always picked on before I met you. Now that I'm older I regret doing all the things I've done that would have hurt you. You were the only friend I could trust and I just went off and got high." Ron was nearly in tears. Kim stroked his cheek.

"Oh Ron, don't worry about the past. I would like to know if something like that happens again though so you better tell me!"

"I'm sorry K.P. I'm just older now to know what I did was wrong. I'm so sorry. However, I do get a little jealous when you hang out with other people."

"Aren't we supposed too? I'm a let you in on a little secret, remember Felix?"

"The kid in the wheelchair?"

"Yeah. When you hanged out with him I was a little jealous too. The thing is sometimes people have to spend time with other people and balance out everything as far as friendship relationships go. However, you can't forget to at least ask how your other friends are doing. Especially the important ones. You also can't lose connection with them especially if you really want them to stay and be part of your life. They might be going through a hard time and the best thing you could do is help them. Sometimes they're to shy to tell you what's wrong. That's why you gotta show them that you care. Shego barely has any friends so you just gotta understand Ron, I want to help her and maybe she could turn good permanently." It was quiet for a while and the mood changed.

"Ahhh..I see what you're trying to do. You're trying to trick Shego! I see now." Kim laughed.

"You could say that. Okay see we clear?"

"Yeah."

"And you haven't taken any drugs have you?"

"Nope and you can ask Rufus." Ron took Rufus out his pocket and the little pink rodent smiled and squeaked. "Wait a minute, what do mean by help her? Is something wrong?" Kim swallowed nervously. She hated keeping things from Ron but what Shego said was between Kim and her. She thought of something better.

"I want you to ask her. You know she could use all the support she gets." Kim could tell Ron was uncomfortable. She wasn't to fancy about the idea either but she knew there's strength in numbers and no one can make it alone in the world. Shego was lonely and being alone made her feel like she really had no purpose in the world. Sure, she could get by with working and making her own, but where was the love and fun in her life? "Ron, come on and I don't want you to do it for me, do it for Shego and yourself. It'll make you a better person."

"Yeah Kim but, what if she doesn't want to tell me? What if she just says she's fine."

"Then give her time. Just give her time." They paid for the Cokes and then went back to the park.


	9. Learning, Little by Little

**Chapter 9 – Learning, Little by Little**

Sunday July 22, 3:35P.M  
Park Number 3, Go City

Kim and Ron walked back to the park and found Shego and Otoko talking on the swings. "We're back!" Kim announced.

"Well you guys didn't really take long. Shego was just giving me all your background info. So, when are ye two getting married?" Otoko asked. Everyone laughed.

"As soon as we settle down in life. We've been really busy lately." Ron answered.

"That's good. At least you're not some crazy teens going on a rampage! You two are sincere to one another and I wish the best for your future." Otoko bowed down and Ron and Kim laughed.

"A crazy kitten at first, then a polite one the next!" Kim said. Otoko climbed up to Shego's shoulder.

"So where to next?" Shego asked. Suddenly, Kim's Kimmunicator went off. It was Bonnie.

"Hello?" Kim answered.

"Why do you need my help? Isn't your sidekick good enough already?" Bonnie replied as usual, in a sour way.

"Bonnie just listen to me. I heard you were having problems with your old friend Cindy-" Bonnie interrupted Kim.

"What do you want to know about her? She's the most stupidest person I ever met. She's 10 times worser than you. Please, if you want to talk to me talk to me about something good."

"Bonnie wait! I'm in an investigation right now about one of my missions and Monique told me you were having problems with Cindy. Cindy is one of my suspects because of the evidence she left behind so I just need a little background infro. Where does she live? Do you know?"

"She moved to Go-City. She's studying to be a reading teacher. I hope that goes well, not! I don't know her direct address but she has dark brown eyes and orange brownish hair. She ties it in a ponytail usually. Is that any help to you so your nerd friend can locate her?" Kim's eyes widened, the thief in the video had her hair in a ponytail. Could this be a lead? She's also going to be a reading teacher.

"Helped a lot. Thanks Bonnie!" Kim hung up not wanting to say another word. "Good news! I could ask Wade to track down another suspect on our list. Cindy, Bonnie's friend." Kim announced.

"Wait! Wait! What do you mean Bonnie's friend? When did you-" Kim interrupted Ron.

"Monique told me Bonnie was having friendship problems with Cindy and she wants to be a reading teacher, Book of Truth, and maybe she likes to write poems."

"Oh. Way to put it in small words KP!" Ron commented. Kim then called for Wade and updated him on the investigation. Shego and Ron went for a stroll as Kim reported all the news. "So Shego, have you turned good?" Ron asked.

"Hm? No not really. Although Drakken's gonna give up on evil so I'm gonna have to go job hunting soon." Shego replied.

"Well you could always work for Junior or Drakken's cousin."

"Bleh! No and no! I don't think I'll find another employer like Drakken. I've just gotten to use to him you know? The mocking and stuff."

"I don't know how you find that fun."

"You should try it sometime!"

"With Kim? No way! KP's my girlfriend I'm not gonna hurt her feelings!"

"Ron, it's just for fun and if things do go hairy, I'll make sure Kim knows I gave you the idea. You know Ronald, you really should start being a man."

"And teasing Kim makes me a man?"

"Not necessarily but you should show Kim a little bit more dominance. I'm sure you feel as if she's always taking the lead."

"Well, Kim always does stuff on her own."

"Then if she starts doing something help her even if she insists she can do it on her own."

"Well that does help a little bit I guess."

"You're a puppy and it's time for you to open your eyes and grow. Don't worry, Kim will help train you." It was quiet for a while as Ron and Shego walked over a bride. They spotted a large fountain and in it were koi fish. "Oh my goodness, Ashley and I loved watching the koi fish well, Ashley did mostly."

"Hey Shego, how do you know so much about relationships?" Shego was off in a daze but she quickly snapped back to her senses.

"It's how Drakken and I got along. Even if his dominance failed he always tried again. My teasing was just a sign of appreciation I guess."

"So if I tease Kim I'll be showing appreciation?" Ron looked at her puzzled as she sat on the fountain with her chin resting on her knees.

"Well, it's joking kind off. It adds a little bit more entertainment then just fly, arrive, rescue, fight, and yada yada ya in a mission. You get it?"

"So you're saying I make missions boring?"

"It's because you're always worried and that's not good. Worry only when you need to worry. However, if Kim worries, then you need to stay strong. If you worry however, don't worry because then you know Kim's gonna dominate you." Shego leaned over and dipped her finger in the water. The fish swam and nibbled a bit on her finger. "Ashley was right, it's not so scary to let the fish touch you. Pet them is something I can't do."

"You really miss her huh?" It was quiet for a bit but then Shego snapped.

"No I don't!" Shego stood up and lit her hands causing the fish to swim away in fear of the green light. Shego looked at the fish and frowned then sat back down.

"How long have you've tried to move on?"

"For a- Wait how do you know about Ashley?"

"I really don't. Kim just said you were lonely and I guess it connects to this girl named Ashley."

"She was a friend of mine. A one of a kind one too. We got into a fight and it caused us to break apart. My days have been loneliness since then." Shego pulled her legs up and buried half of her face in her knees."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Kim and I are here to help though. You need to move on. At least you became stronger from it!" Ron hesitated at first but he gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

"I guess. I guess I am ready to move on like she has too." Shego gave Ron a smile.

"You know Shego, you're really are kinda cute." Ron just changed the mood from determined to slightly annoyed.

"Okay. One, you're not my type and two, your dating Kimmie and if you break her heart I'll fry yours!" Shego lit one of her hands causing Ron to crawl backwards not knowing he was about to fall in the fountain. The fish seemed to be watching.

"Shego it was just a compliment! It wasn't a flirt I swear!" Suddenly, he fell in the water and scared the fish away. Rufus, swam out of his pocket and went over to sit near Shego's foot. Otoko then stretched on Shego's shoulder.

"Oh! Didn't know you fell asleep Otoko!" Shego petted his head.

"Just carry on! Oh look here comes Kim!" Shego turned to find Kim running up to them.

"There you guys are! I was looking for you! Why is Ron wet?" Kim asked as Ron walked to them. Rufus climbed back into his pocket.

"He was being clumsy as usual. Right Ronster?" Shego smirked.

"Well at least I'm the type of roaster who attracts hens! How many hens do you have? Huh Shegoster?" Shego and Kim tried holding back a laugh knowing that Ron just failed epically.

"None. Considering that I follow the animal kingdom rules!" Kim and Shego broke out into laughter. "But plenty of roasters follow me around!" Ron pouted although he did see that Kim was happy, even if his comeback did fail.

"Ron, you really should start with a lower level person. Shego's really good with comebacks. Just watch. Shego, your mom's a cow!"

"Better than being a horse cause at least cowboys don't ride her every day! Instead I get fresh milk for healthy and stronger bones!" Shego said as she flexed one of her arms.

"Yeah well my mom's a lamb, she keeps me warm when I'm cold!" Ron thought what he had said as it got quiet. He just made fun of his own mom. Fail.

"Awwww that's adorable Ron!" Kim hugged him and at first he was confused but I guess stuff like that appeals to girls, somehow.

"Well that's ironic." Shego added.

"Haha! Yeah..." Ron wrapped his arms around Kim and embraced her. It's been a while since he felt this much goodness in a hug. Why, he hasn't felt this great since he saved Kim. Shego looked away and Ron caught a look of sadness in her face. He unwrapped himself from Kim and before he could even ask Shego what was wrong, she turned around.

"Kim, did you find the address?" Shego asked.

"Oh yeah! That's what I came to show you., since you know more about Go City than we do." Kim took out her Kimmunicator and showed her the address she wrote down.

"66 Week St. Hmmm... We could walk there. It'll just be a while. Come on!"

Kim and Ron followed Shego and after walking for about an hour, getting out of the city area and taking left and right turns and passing by houses after houses, they finally made it to their destination.

* * *

**Author's Message**

**Hey guys! Bored as hellerz so here I am! Well, at least my words are :P Just wanted to say "Hi" and thanks for reading this Fanfic up to this point :P Please, I apologize if I don't have three chapters updated today! I just keep getting interrupted and it took be about three hours to edit this chapter thanks to other stuff in life -.- I assure you though, Everything will back to normal soon! Although what I really wanted to say was "Hi!" LOL**

**P.S: I will be posting a poll on my profile about this Fic so feel free to check it out!**

**-The Ninja**


	10. Second Scene

**Chapter 10 – Second Scene**

Sunday July 22, 4:50P.M  
Cindy's House, Go City

Kim was the one to ring the doorbell and after a couple of seconds, a lady that matched Bonnie's given description, appeared. "How may I help you?" She asked.

"Open the door without knowing who it is huh?" Shego asked. The lady just took a step back scared a little.

'Well, I'm sorry. What do you need?"

"You used to be a friend of Bonnie's right?" Kim asked. The lady felt a little bit more relaxed.

"Ah...Yes. Here, come in and have a seat on the sofa. Can I get you some drinks?" Everyone entered inside. Pokemon was on TV and Rufus and Otoko sat in front of the TV to watch it. The house was a medium sized one. To the left side of the living room was a bathroom and to the right, a bedroom and up, the kitchen.

"No thanks." Everyone replied.

"Oh okay." Cindy joined everyone in the living room and sat on the empty sofa since Shego took the armchair. Kim and Ron sat on the love seat across that was facing the sofa. Shego seemed to be focussing on the TV. "So what did you need?"

"Well, I'm Kim Possible an ex-classmate of Bonnie's there was this robbery that happened and some of the evidence left behind lead us to you. Now, I'm not saying you're the criminal, I'm just gonna ask you a couple of questions."

"Ummm...Okay."

"Why did you and Bonnie unfriend each other? Was it because of not communicating with one another?"

"Well, not necessarily. Bonnie really started acting like a bitch when I was trying to change for the better. You see, we used to sniff coke. I kept giving her the coke and we shared. We had blasts and lots of fun but after a while, I started to see this show called Addicted and, it really scared me. I also had a good side to me that kept me focussing on my goals. You see, I really like to read and I love language arts. I want to be a reading teacher so of course, I had the good part of me and after a while, I began to see that what I was doing was wrong. Bonnie wanted us to smoke crack and continue sniffing the shit, I kept refusing to do it with her. We still communicated but not as much. I began talking to other people and tried avoiding her. Then she asked for more crack but I told her I was done with drugs. She kept asking and the more she did, the bitchier she got about it."

"And that's why you two drifted apart?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. I really don't like the fact that I left her for that reason but hey, it was best for me. I really could have helped her but I didn't."

"Why not?" Shego suddenly spoke.

"Hm? I didn't know what to do."

"And you were her best friend? Why didn't you talk to her and tell her to stop? Best friends stick together even through hard times!" Shego stood up and tried holding back her flames.

"Well, I didn't know what do back then. Now that you mention it, I could have helped her out by speaking to her." Cindy was uncomfortable again, Kim sensed it. Shego walked out of the house, which was the best thing she could do.

"Please excuse her, she's had problems of her own. So, are you clean now?"

"Yes. I stopped before I graduated. Do you know if Bonnie still does it?" Suddenly, Kim took out her Kimmunicator.

"Why don't you ask her?" It was quiet for a moment as Kim called Bonnie and handed the Kimmunicator to Cindy. Bonnie picked up.

"What now loser? Can't find the address?"

"Bonnie, it's me. Cindy." It went silent. Kim wondered if Bonnie hung up.

"C-C-Cindy? What the hell do you want?" For a moment Kim thought Bonnie went sweet, but of course, she was the reverse of a sour patch kid. Sweet then really sour.

"I was wondering, do you still take drugs? They're really bad for you you know?"

"Do you think I'm dumb? I know they're bad. Now put Kim on the phone. I'm reading a good book and I don't want you annoying me."

"But Bonnie listen! I wanted to say I'm sorry for hurting you. I just didn't know what to do!"

"Cry me a river! I'll never forgive you! I smoke crack on my own now so go find some other friend!"

"But Bonnie!" The other line went dead. Kim frowned.

"We'll give ya a minute." Suddenly, Ron sneezed. "Oh boy, Ron why don't you take the subway back home? Take a warm shower and change. I'll be home by five. Don't forget we have dinner at my parents later."

"It's nothing KP. I'm dry! I'll be fine."

"Ron, just do as I say because you might get sick. I'll be okay and I know how much you hate stuff like this. It bores you."

"No Kim I'm fine." Suddenly, Kim kissed him and embraced him.

"I'm fine too, but you need to go. Just relax." It was quiet for a while. Ron was trying to do what Shego had advised him to do but Kim had convinced him.

"Alright, I'll see you later." He kissed her cheek and then walked out of the house and Rufus follwed him. Kim gave a sigh of exhaustion. Boy, she was going to sleep well tonight. "Do need a couple of minutes?" Kim asked Cindy. She shook her head.

"Nah. You can go if your done with the investigation."

"I guess you're off the suspect list. Good luck trying to get back with Bonnie. You are going to do that right?" Cindy walked Kim to the door.

"Bonnie knows I tried doing that. It's her decision." Kim opened the door.

"Please, take my advice, you do look like you're a woman who knows how to live but, being alone starts to get to ya after a while." Otoko suddenly ran out as Cindy gave a slow nod.

"I guess. Thanks for being here Kim, nice meeting you." Kim smiled and then looked at Shego sitting on the front steps. She gave a laugh.

"Look at you Shego! Sitting her sulking!" Kim sat down next to her.

"I'm not sulking! Just pissed off!" Kim then got up and pulled on Shego's arm.

"Come on! Someone needs to go for a relaxing stroll!" Shego walked slowly as Kim marched away still pulling on Shego's arm. Otoko marched along with Kim as they went walking back to the city area.

After Shego started walking by Kim's side and Otoko had fallen asleep on her shoulder, Kim began to talk.

"You look pissed." Kim commented.

"Fuckin people don't know how to appreciate what they got! Whatever! Anyways, What happened with Ron?" Shego asked trying to change the topic.

"He was going to get sick so I told him to go home and change."

"Is the relationship going bad?"

"What? Why are you asking? I love Ron! He's really close to me and the only man I could ever trust other than my dad."

"So are you really going to marry him?" It went quiet for a while.

"Shego, why are you asking me these questions?"

"Seems you two aren't ready for these changes. That, are you've been distant from one another. Something going on at home?"

"Well, we barely see each other because of work but we're really trying hard to make our own life."

"Then it's back to the missions on days off right?"

"Yeah. I really feel bad. I just don't know what to do."

"He's worried too but you two are still young, give it time and hopefully when you see the success, you guys could rest." It was quiet for a bit.

"Shego you just rhymed!"

"I didn't mean to do it on purpose! Now look who's changing the subject. Wait, you don't suspect me now do you?"

"Well, not really. So way to change the topic back there, still letting your friend bother you?"

"It's not so much that, it's drugs." It quieted down again.

"What about drugs?"

"I used to do them. After college I spent my days smoking all kinds of things just to get high. I stopped a couple of years later although I usually take a smoke at night and in the morning."

"What? Get out!"

"I'd get drunk too, just wasted my days on all that shit. Didn't have no job so on my way to being evil, I learned to lie and lie good. I went to clubs and started turning to men for money and of course entertainment. I lied to many of them and I was attracted to sinning. I never felt what real love is. I fought bitches and put myself in a lot of danger. I stole and smooched money from people. Then, I managed to find Drakken and he paid me really good. I began to make my own and I gave up on drugs for a bit. Smoking cigs was something I never managed to stop though."

"Do you want to stop?"

"That's the thing. I don't think I can Kimmie. Not until I heal."

"Why? You know you're taking years off your life!"

"That's the thing. I think I really want to do that. Then there's Cindy who's not helping Bonnie stopping her drug addiction, that's fucked up! That's how people wind up in bad places. I wanted to not live anymore after college cause I had nothing. Even if I did get a job, where was the fun? I had no friends, no real boyfriend-" Kim slapped Shego in the arm.

"How could you say that? Even if you were down you have to pick yourself back up!"

"What the fuck Princess? You've been through nothing compared to me! You at least had a mother and father who protected you! My mother died of cancer and my father was a drunk idiot! And I'm-I'm-I'm starting to be like him!" Kim stepped back surprised. Shego's heart was tainted and Kim felt bad. She reached over and tried to place a hand on her shoulder but Shego slapped it away with water in her eyes.

"Don't you fuckin touch me! Go! Tell your parents I'm not going to dinner!" Shego began to run away.

"But Shego your car! And I really didn't mean it! Shego!" Kim ran after her. Shego ran into allies but since Kim was really determined, and a blue fox, she ran after Shego despite she might get lost. Shego knew the city more than she did and she probably used to walk around these allies. Suddenly, Kim spotted an open sewer and she entered it. "Shego!" She called. She felt like eyes were on her. Kim was beginning to worry and was now starting to wish Ron was with her. "Oh no! Why did I tell Ron to go? Or why did I have to hit her? Stupid Kim! Where's your head you know Shego's really weak now!"

"Hello, Kimmie!" Kim heard from behind her but before she could turn around to see who it was, something caged her head and she smelt the knockout gas enter her lungs. Her world went black and the last thing she felt was the water soak into her clothing.

_Two hours later…._

Kim woke up with a panging sensation in her head. She was still in the sewer but she wasn't in the water. Instead, she rested on concrete and the first thing she spotted, was a piece of paper and a piece of black cloth. She read the paper.

_Dear You,_  
_I stole your Kimmunicator_  
_LOL_  
_Gee, that knock out gas,_  
_It works like a spell!_  
_Did my call ring a bell?_  
_Maybe you should go to hell_  
_Be careful of what you hear_  
_The misinterpretation will draw more than a tear_  
_Did my voice strike fear?_  
_I know you used to cheer_  
_We don't know much about each other_  
_But I know I'm a bother  
Here's your new song from you to me,  
You're causing and itch and your acting like a bitch  
and I just can't seem to make it out of this sitch  
I'm working on it sorry  
__From Anonymous (Try a little harder)_

Kim blinked. This person knows her and not just the saving the world part. She tried remembering the voice she heard. _Hello, Kimmie! _No. No it can't be Shego! Shego was at a weak spot! Although, was this revenge? Kim thought hard. _Shego was Miss Go once at school. She knew I cheered but how could it be Shego? We really didn't have problems and no, we already proved it wasn't Shego. The prints didn't match. Who else? Ashley? No. She doesn't even know me. Cindy? Hmmm…No she didn't know I cheered. _Kim thought. "Bonnie!" Yes. It might be her but why would she get the book? And the appearance didn't match her. Who else would it be? Who else?

* * *

**Only two chapters today :( Poop.. Oh well enjoy the suspense! Grab a box of tissues too...Just saying...Your going to need them later on. Unless you're you know, strong.**


	11. Tragedy

**Author's Message  
If you did not notice, I've changed the rating to M because this chapter, in my opinion, is really dark. I don't want to spoil it for ya but it is dark. Ummm...It involves people getting hurt...So yeah, rated M just to be safe.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Tragedy**

Sunday July 22nd 8:00P.M

Mr. & Mrs. Possible's house, Middleton

Kim returned back to her old home more exhausted than ever before. Her mother noticed her tiredness the second she stepped through the door. "Kimmie your home! Ron went back to your house a while ago. Did something happen between you and Shego?" Kim looked at her mom and dad. They had concern in their eyes. Her dad handed her a piece of paper.

"Here Kimmie-cub, it's for Shego to give to Drakken. Tell him I wished him luck!" She took the paper from her dad and headed in the direction of her old room.

"Thanks guys but I really need some time alone." Kim informed as she headed upstairs.

"Kimmie what's wrong?" Her mom called but Kim ignored her and shut herself in her room. She walked over to her old desk and plumped herself o the chair. She rested her head on the desk and slowly began to weep. Minutes later, her mom came up to check on her. "Kimmie what's wrong? Are you okay?" Her mother rushed to her and lifted her head up. She wiped the tears that were on Kim's face and with a long breath, Kim decided to talk.

"I hurt Shego's feelings and on top of that I really don't know what to do anymore!"

"Calm down Kim, think a bit."

"I can't think, it hurts to think." It was quiet for a bit.

"You know Kim, I think you and Ron weren't ready yet to go off on your own."

"What?"

"You two are still young and I do find it great to see that you can manage the apartment but too much work and not seeing each other is killing your relationship."

"You're not saying Ron and I should break up are you?"

"Of course not Kimmie! Ron and you are just going through changes, and big ones. You've been acting to fast that the brain can't even take it all in at once. That's what's causing your depression Kim."

"What do you mean? How is all this causing depression?"

"Because things are happening to quickly. You still could have stayed her and maybe save up some money. However, I understand things sometimes go wrong and I was behind you and appreciated you into moving with Ron. But Kim, you have to move a little slower from now on."

"But what am I going to now? We made it this far!" Kim's mother hugged her daughter and stroked her head.

"I know Kimmie, and I know there's no sense in giving up yet. Talk to Ron. As of now you two just need to keep working together and I'm sure everything will eventually work out."

"Are you sure mom? I'm starting to have my doubts."

"Of course you're going to have your doubts Kimmie, remember you're still young. It'll take time for you and Ron to fully mature. You two have been through rough times and I'm sure that no matter what happens, nothing will break you too." She hugged her daughter tighter and Kim smiled.

"Thanks mom!"

"Now what's wrong with you and Shego?"

"Oh Shego? I don't know I made her upset but I think she'll get over it."

"How?"

"I yelled at her and she was kind of insulted. She's just been through a lot and I guess she's suffering from it."

"Kimmie you know you could tell me anything besides, Shego looks lonely. I'd be happy to help her too."

"It's okay mom. It's okay."

_Meanwhile At Shego's Apartment…_

Shego unpacked the bags she got from the pet store and got Otoko settled down. She started to cry as she went to her bathroom and turned on the shower. Maybe a warm shower will do her good. Once she got in the shower she began to cry even more and then she got the pain in her chest. It was right in her heart. Yes, the same pain she had when everyone left her side. Everything was building up inside her and as she let it out, her chest hurt more. She began to wash herself and started to think. _Just when I thought I could have someone to trust, she judges me! Fuck, everyone's so stupid! People are crazy and they don't what a true friend is. They hang out with all the other retarded people and don't notice that person who really cares for them. Shit. This all goes back to Ashley doesn't it? I can't move on. I thought I could with Kimmie but no. No. She and I are way too different. I wonder where Ashley is now? Surely, she's in a better place maybe married or whatnot. Maybe starting her own family. Shit. She must be happy! Even she had her own family problems and if she has a family now, I'm sure it'll be a perfect one. Look at me, I'm 24 the same age as her and I don't even have a boyfriend. Drakken's gonna leave…Shit! I can't believe I'm thinking this! I want to…I want…I want..I want to get hurt! Fuck! _Shego finished her shower and got dressed in her fluffy black green polka dotted pajama pants and white sleeveless top. She tied her hair in a long pony tail and then took a good look at herself in the mirror. She tried holding back her tears and she gritted her teeth. She walked over to her kitchen and grabbed her scissor. She opened it. Then she began scratching her arm. She was reluctant to leave deep cuts for the fear of hurting herself to much. She sunk to the floor and leaned her head on the kitchen counter. The scratches would look like they were done by the cat so if anyone noticed she could just use that to back her up. She brought the scissor to the part of her arm where it folds. She scratched the letters 'FML' above the arm fold line and that's when she let out a loud weep. "Fuck my life!" She cried. She then heard a "meow" and it came from a scared black and white kitty. Otoko, was shaking.

"Shego? Does your life really suck? Why are you hurting yourself?" He asked. Shego looked at the kitty. Poor thing. An inncocent creature is still worried about her even after she almost took hir life away. It jumped on her lap and nuzzled her neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She hugged the kitten and let out another loud weep. She picked the scissor up again and switched to her other arm. "Fuck I- I need to hurt my other one!" Shego scratched her arm and left a long mark on it. Otoko hissed.

"STOP IT SHEGO! Are you an idiot! You have so much to live for! I'm getting your employer on the phone and he can come and save you! You stop being stupid!" He took the scissor and put it back in place. Shego got up and got her iPhone from her night table. "What are you doing?" Otoko asked.

"Calling Drakken to come pick me up. I need to tell him my feelings."


End file.
